4am
by extremediva54
Summary: Lita/John ONE SHOT! I started this quite a while ago, but recently felt I wanted to finish it so here. Please R&R. SEXUAL CONTENT.


_**4am.**_

"_4am and you're not asleep yet?"_ He hit the send button and waited for it to go through before dropping his arm back down to rest beside him. John was comfortably lying back, relaxing on the sofa in his hotel room as he sent text messages back and forth with a fellow Diva colleague. He had sent other workers text messages too but as of yet, none of them had replied, all were sleeping, at 4am that would make sense. His phone beeped back in reply, prompting him to smile at the name displayed on the screen and then read the message_ "4am and YOU'RE not asleep yet?" _he scoffed a little and replied back instantly _"It's the clowns..If I sleep they will kill me...i guess you have that problem too?"_ After clicking send, John picked himself up from the sofa and just sat there for a few moments, it was late but he wasn't tired, with that being said the WWE Champ didn't know what to do with himself, he had a free day ahead of him tomorrow so it wasn't like he needed the sleep. His phone went off again; she was sure quick at replying tonight he thought as he picked it up and read the text message _"Clowns? I'm not 7 John..I'm more afraid of ninja's in camouflage these days." _he snickered at her response and replied with _"Yeah I heard about them..My room is free of them if you wanna come over..." _John sent the message and left the phone sitting on the table as he stood up with a small smirk on his face, he went over to the small fridge and got himself a bottle of water, twisting the cap off her took a generous drink and placed it back in the fridge to keep cool. His phone went off again while he made his way back to the sofa, picking it up he read the newly received message _"What is it you're suggesting, huh?"_ pressing reply he quickly clicked away at the buttons, writing out a response. _"What is it YOU'RE suggesting, huh?"_ smiling as he sent her a small taste of her own medicine, John knew she hated it but she knew he always done it as a joke. He sat further back on the sofa and waited for her reply to come back through, it wasn't long before he read _"I hate you, I'm coming over." _A victory grin come over his face as her threw his feet up onto the table in front of him. He didn't bother replying, just decided to wait for the knock to come at the door. While he waited he browsed through his phone out of boredom, reading back through her messages like he always does, an unconscious smile curled across his lips, it was always there whenever he was around her or spoke to her but all they were was good friends..With benefits and no one knew about them. It wasn't like they were doing harm to anyone else, they were both single, It was just the way she wanted it, she didn't want to be labelled like she had been in the past and John respected that unknowing to the possibility of falling in love with her, and that was just what happened, he was in love. John was brought back to reality by the gentle knock on the door, he clicked away from her text messages and slid the phone onto the table, standing up and going over to answer the door. He opened it up and welcomed the smiling red head inside, that smile always hit him hard, it almost made him melt, she was gorgeous both inside and out, what man couldn't be in love with her?

"How is it that you know there are no camouflage ninja's in here huh?" Amy walked herself into the room and spun back around to see John closing the door behind her, he walked up to her without a word and placed his hand under her chin, lifting it up as he welcomed her with a gentle kiss, his hands slid down the length of her body and come to a stop to rest on her hips while they continue to kiss one another. Amy warmly returned his kiss, her arms felt their way up his firm chest and she took a gentle hold of each his biceps, giving them each a soft squeeze as they drifted apart from their indulgence. John looked down at Amy who slid her arms further up and let them rest on top of his shoulders.

"Because my clowns killed them already."

Amy laughed lightly, accepting this as a reasonable answer she nodded her head and lifted herself up on her toes, closing in on John's height as he met her half way, their lips met once again. In a swift quick motion John picked Amy up from her feet, she chuckled in between kisses as he placed her down onto the bed. Her hands slowly slid their way up under his shirt, coming in contact with the wonderful feel of his body his muscles were so uniquely carved as if they were designed that way.

John could feel her freely wandering hands over his abdomen, he loved her touch – it sent shivers down his spine almost every time. He moved his own hand down her curved body, not once breaking away from their intimate kiss as his fingers found the hem of her shirt he crept his hand in underneath and cupped it over her right, bra covered breast. A perfect fit. His lips gradually moved away from Amy's and started to lead a trail along her jaw line then down to her neck. Amy felt the chills run down her body with a small gasp escaping past her lips, he always knew where her hot spots were and he hit them right on every time. John lifted himself up, allowing easier access to removing his shirt much to Amy's pleasure. Sure she saw his body almost every day but in this sense, right now, it was so much different. She bit down on her lower lip and eyed him over, it was nothing new but it gave her bufferflies every single time. Amy pressed her hand into his shoulder to nudge him across, prompting him to roll on to his back as she rolled into him and then climbed herself over on top, now in full control. She looked down at him as he looked back up at her; Amy clutched her fingertips onto the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, Johns hands instantly moved up, clutching onto her divine hips. She threw her shirt down to the floor then shook her hair back as she reached behind and unhooked the clasps of her bra, removing that too. Like always John was mesmerized at the sight in front of him, this gorgeous women literally sitting in his lap, his body throbbed for her.

Their lips met again and John rolled Amy back over, his hand cupped over her now naked chest as he moved his mouth down to her erect nipple. He took it into his mouth and played at it teasingly with his tongue, he could feel Amy's breathing intensify and small moans had began to simmer aloud. He moved down further, kissing his way along down her abdomen paying extra attention around her belly button while his hands busied themselves to undoing her jeans. He slid them off and pushed them aside, allowing them to fall off the bed; John looked down at Amy's body, his eyes wandering the full length with great approval. He hooked his fingers on either side of her black thong and slid it off, removing the last piece of clothing on her curvaceous figure. His gaze met up with hers as she sent him a flirtatious smirk, John slid his hand slowly up her right leg, stopping at her thigh and lightly massaging it in a teasing manner, he dipped his head down and began a trail of soft kisses up her inner thigh, it sent Amy in a quiver of Goosebumps it felt so good, she could hardly wait another second, she wanted him inside of her right at that moment.

"Oh John...Come here.." Amy managed to murmur out loud enough for John to hear and he moved his way slowly back up her body until he reach her mouth, Amy pressed her lips into his instantly and kissed him slowly with passion, whispering out again. "I need you...So bad."

John needed her too; he wanted her just as bad as she now wanted him but with a woman like Amy there was never any need to rush – he always wanted to give her his all, make sure she was left satisfied every time, she deserved it..And she deserved so much more, she deserved to be treated like the rare treasure she was, with delicacy, care and love; something she wasn't offered in her previous relationships. His lips remained in perfect motion with hers as he held himself above her with one arm, his hand pressing into the bed while his other fumbled with his belt, he soon felt a pair of softer, more gentle and even precise hands join his and take over the mission, the belt was undone in a matter of seconds with just a mere women's touch. John pushed down at his usual jean shorts that he always wore; taking along his boxers with them, Amy's legs wrapped up around his and helped with sliding them off the rest of the way, she kicked them from the bed with her feet and moved her hands back up to cup around his face, her eyes closed as they kissed and her arms moved to hug comfortably around his neck. John was so in love with this woman, he'd never had these kinds of feelings before and most of all he never expected them to arise with Amy, they had an agreement to keep it casual and meaningless but every moment he spent with her was never meaningless. His lips trailed from her mouth and down her neck, John delicately kissed along her collar bone while his hand softly caressed her thigh, once again his touch sent her to shivers as a softened moan reached the air. John smiled beneath the kiss as he slowly shifted his position above her, he looked down at the red head and thought of how beautiful she looked laying there, Amy opened her source of vision and looked back at John, their eyes were glued to each other's as the comfortable silence filled through the room surrounding them, this moment between the two was full of passion; Amy could feel a boil of emotions circulating through her body, pulsing through her veins as John gently guided himself inside of her, her eyes remained fixated on his as they moved their bodies together in a perfectly timed motion it was like the objects and room around them didn't exist anymore, it was just them and nothing else.

John's eyes didn't wander a bit as he lowered his head down toward Amy where he let their lips touch only slightly, no sooner than they did it seemed to set off some kind of fire inside both of them as their hunger for one another instantly took over, kissing with great enthusiasm while their hands freely explored the others body. It didn't take long for Amy to start verbally declaring her ecstasy as her moans pierced through the silence. "Ohh yes..." She managed to gasp out softly while John took to teasing her nipple with his tongue. Amy had never been treated in the way John treated her, with such love and care, she felt so comfortable and at ease whenever she was around him and she'd never felt the kind of feelings that had began to grow inside of her, it was something Amy didn't expect to happen, at least not with John. She thought she had known the feeling of love before, but being with John had made her see and feel what the real thing was like. Their arrangement was only meant for fun, it still was but lately Amy had come to realise how that had changed, she couldn't look past the fact that there was now much more than just a bit of fun going on, she loved him, but how could she find the words to tell him.

"Mmm..Harder" Amy whispered softly, it was about all she could manage to say through her joyous moans which had now intensified; her legs were wrapped around John's waist as she felt him thrust himself into her harder like she requested, Amy moaned out in pleasure as their pace fastened, together their movement matched while she found his lips with hers and they kissed, they both moaned through each break until together they felt their release, Amy wrapped her fingers around the bed sheets and gripped them tight, as John moaned aloud she did too while the ball of ecstasy exploded inside both of them soon leaving the room silent again. Amy lay there with her eyes closed for a moment as she regained her breath, John done the same as he moved off of her and sighed heavily with satisfaction, he reached his hand down to hers and entwined their fingers together, Amy opened her eyes and rolled her head over to his directed, John looked back at her glowing face, in his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl on earth. "I don't want to keep us a secret anymore." He said while he looked into her eyes, Amy looked back at him, a smile spread over her lips as she took her bottom one in between her teeth. "Me either..." She started but gave a little pause as she rolled onto her side, her hand slid over his chest as they made eye contact again. "...I love you." John's heart almost skipped a beat upon hearing those words, he leaned in and kissed her lips ever so gently and then stopped to rest his forehead on her. "...I love you too."


End file.
